Final Fantasy VII: After Crisis Ver2
by one winged seraph Ver.2
Summary: Second attempt at this story. Maybe this time i'll keep it updated. Alternative to Advent Children.
1. Chapter 1: The bounty hunter

The town was a peaceful one, filled with the laughter of children, and the hustle and bustle of people walking, running, and jogging to their jobs and homes. But, slowly, a gap began to open in the giant mob. And right in the middle, walking leisurely, was a man.

He was about 5 1/2 feet tall with strange armor on his shoulders, black sunglasses and a massive sword that was almost as large as he was.He seemed to be looking for something,somewhere, then he found what he was seeking.

The police station looked awfully run down compaired to the other buildings of the city, but that was because the city usually didn't have any crimes to worry about. But that was before the raiders showed up and began robbing and mugging people on the street.

The man walked into the building to find two old men playing cards at a tableone had a very large mustache and a ten gallon hat on,and the other was bald , had a beard, and large glasses."I hear you are looking for a bounty hunter." said the man with the swordin a monotonous voice, scaring both the old men half to death. "Yeah, but what makes you think you think you have what it takes?" The old man with the ten gallon hat and mustache, whose name was Bill,said without even looking at the man with the sword.

The young man gave no reply"Son, I'm talking to you." said Bill,now flustered, and not in a very good mood(as usual). The man still gave no response.Bill, now very angry, jumped up from his chair and spun around- only to be scared stiff when he saw the man with his own eyes."wha-wha-wha-" said Bill, now stammering and shaking ."W-well young-un...You certainly look capable, but can you really swing that massive sword?" " It's not just for show If that's what you mean." said the man taking the sword off his back and holding it upright."W-well yes! We do have need of a bounty hunter at this time." said Bill recovering his composure and just a little of his nerve now that he understood that the man wasn't here to kill him.

"The price is 8500 gil for these m-men." He then handed the man a piece of paper showing the bandits,the individual bandits,the prices on their heads and the price of all of them together."My...friends...will be arriving shortly to aid the hunt" With the word "hunt" A smirk came across the man's face that chilled Bill to the bone.

"B-By the way, I didn't c-catch your name."Bill asked A smirk came across the man's face yet again. "It's Strife, Cloud Strife."


	2. Chapter 2: The resurrection

He had no idea who or where he was. The only thing he remembered was light... a radiant light, then it was overtaken by darkness, and now he was here.Here? He hadn't even had a chance to open his eyes to see what "here" looked like. He opened his eyes. He felt as if he were floating. Once again he saw that blinding light, but it receded. It receded to several glowing trees on either side of him, on what appeared to be banks of some body of water... Water!!!

Of course he was floating! He was in the middle of a small lake. A small lake ... surrounded by glowing trees...He knew where he was.

"The Forgotten City... Cetra?" he said to himself...And that single memory was all it took to reawaken the One Winged AngelSuddenly his head pounded. Millions of memories flooded his already thrashed mind at once. Names from his past invaded his thoughts

"JENOVA(Mother???)"

"Hojo(Father???)"

"Lucrecia(Mother???)"

"Vincent(father???)""

Cloud(SOLDIER???)"

"Zack(SOLDIER???)"

"Flower... girl???"

His mind was a mass of paradoxes, if this went on long enough his mind might break. He screamed in agony he felt as if he was losing himself to something... something...DarkThen suddenly all the madness was gone. It was as if all the paradoxes had solved themselves instantly.

He felt clearer than ever before. And in the middle of that moment of clarity, he had the single most influentual revelation of his life.

He had been deceived.

He had been driven, by a multi-milennia old planet hopper, into insanity.And manipulated into nearly destroying the whole of existence.

But now he was free at last. Free from insanity, free from that controlling bitch of a "mother", free from shinra, and free to do however he pleased

.After contemplating for hours, he finally decided his next move:"It's time for MY reunion."Sephiroth said,"But I think i'll vist an old friend first" Sephiroth said, And at last, the One Winged Angel was free to set in motion the next stage of his destiny .


End file.
